Secondary batteries (for example, lithium ion batteries) have advantages such as high energy density, high power density, reusability, long storage time, and the like, and are widely used in portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and laptops, and large and medium-sized electric devices such as electric bicycles and electric vehicles. In addition, secondary batteries have become a key to solving global problems such as energy crisis and environmental pollution. However, as electronic devices are getting closer and closer to our daily lives, people have raised higher demands on safety performance of the secondary batteries.